Mg and chris
by jmillsap8492
Summary: 1k


Family guy porn Meg and Chris

One night at the Griffen house Chris go get some exercise go to the gym meg said fine said Chris about 4 months later ugh what is taking Chris so long meg said to Brian I don't know Chris walks in the door Chris where yo meg looks at Chris wow Chris said meg you look so nice and handsome I know now all the girls are start liking me instead of calling me fatty Chris said oh well Chris said meg yeah said Chris I want to have se se se meg said nervous sex Chris said yes said meg the next day okay Chris meg you sure your gonna be okay while we go on vacation cause if you change your mind said Lois don't worry Mom said meg Chris said Lois yes I know moaned Chris see ya bye said Peter as soon as they drove off hey meg you wanna sneak into Mom and dads room to find the sex toys said Chris yes replied meg so meg and Chris got into Lois and peters room wow meg said the wall of sex toys said Chris I'm gonna play with the vibrating dick ring said Chris I'll get the pussy scarther said meg soon Brian walks in HEY HOLD On you can't play with that stuff that's Lois and peters what about the vibrating towel said meg as she slid underneath her daaa slingaaa glass gaasa tickle tiiinnnkel Mel oh no not even that said Brian what about the invisible dick pumper said Chris no not that that was for me he he but uh anyway don't play with this stuff now I'm going to the store I'll be back by 3 and don't touch that stuff I want to touch the dick pumper said Chris me two ha ha ha how he ha hu vvvvvvvvv said meg vvvvvvvvvv what is it meg Chris said holding Lois underwear vvvv vvvvvv vvvvvvv vvvvvvvvv Chris and meg said vvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvv the vibratering panties dahhhh hey Chris what color is that said meg looks like it's white with feathers on it said Chris ffffffff eeeee said meg it appeares to be built to some honey chamber I can't BELIVE it Chris said when I was little I saw Lois shearing this I don't know why soon meg put shed a button that the honey started melting haha ha ha ha ha he he meg laughed meg said Chris what are you doing where gonna get in trouble by Brian but you said you wanted to see this again no I never said anything like that yeah I caught you watching it and I wanted to tell dad but you pushed me and oh it completely melted said meg there's the control said Chris I wonder how this works said meg soon meg slid off her pants and white panties as she slid on the other white panties they fit just fine said meg hmm said Chris I wonder how this works soon Chris hit a button which turned it on causing meg to twitch um Chris I feel vibrations said meg really said Chris yeah said meg and it tickles my pussy hmm maybe this button turns it off soon the vibration has sped up Chris ha ha ha this tickle ha ha oh yeah ha ha said meg hold on said Chris maybe this button that made the vibration go lot faster ha ha ha ha ha ha he ha ha ha Chris stop it I'm ticklish ha ha ha ha my my ha ha my pussy is way over ticklish ha ha ha ha said meg oh maybe this is it soon the vibration turned off ha ha oh my I think I just orgaszemed oh ha said meg as she took off the panties soon chris and meg heard Brian walk in meg chris I'm home yelled Brian ok where coming said Chris when they got down stairs oh hi meg and Chris hey Brian did you get me my cookie mix yes meg here's your bacon mix thank you said Chris and meg soon after dinner and after Brian went to bed chris walked into megs room meg shhh said meg okay said Chris now said meg are you ready for our sex night cause it's Saturday sex night yeah yes said Chris soon meg took off her shirt showing her bra as meg took off her pants show here panties chris looked in megs closet to see a row of tickle belts and vibrating panties and sex toys Chris pulled out the black tickle belt as he put around megs waste Chris pushed the button as megs eyes grew big as she bent down and dropped to the floor laughing as the belt tickles around her waste about 1:00 later it stopped as Chris I stripped his cloths as meg finished in doing her cloths chris layed on megs bed as so did meg first be took her finger and touched his penis soon meg stood on top of her bed and bent down till his cock was in her pussy and it was oh chris oh chris oh chris yes yes yes oh my god more chris meg moaned meg moved faster increseing the speed oh yes OH YES OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT TICKLES RIGHT THERE YES CHRIS THATS IT UH UH HA OH YEAH oh yes soon chris cock twitched oh meg I'm cumming it's OKAY CHRIS OH I FEEL IT GA soon they pulled away as they put there cloths back on as Chris snouck back to his room and went to bed.

Family guy game 5 (2002) lights camera guy

Part 8 finding evil and sexy meg

You are chris you are in the house looking for meg you see her trapped in honey chamber and you free her this is what she sais hey thanks Chris for bailing me out I thought I never survive trapped in stickiness soon she runs away you walk into her room into her closet and this is hat you find and say oh nope the only ray gun can't do anything ohh the tickle belt but nope wow vibrating panties perfect time to fight evil crimes and moaning the control pad this can power this device soon after you have your stuff you walk down the hall to see Brian you ask him if you seen meg and he said yes she is at the door trying to escape you walk down the stairs to see her you say hi as she turns to you sorry she says to you I'm trying to break out to destroy the world when she tries to open the door you say Brian's car might be blocking the way here's my chance you grab the vibrating panties and take off megs pants and panties soon you put the vibrating panties on meg and say this well it's on her here goes nothing active vibration soon you push the button meg stands up to feel the vibration turns to you and bends down to fall to the floor laughing and kicking her feet you dummy she sais to you you say meg baby how do you like it meg than sais to you I'll kill you okay you say to her I'll just leav you there no meg sais to you okay you say now how do you switch this off then you say meg you promise you won't hurt anybody meg sais to you yes I promise.

How to have sex with meg

Now it's easy

1\. Tell meg that you love her and prove it

2\. Grab meg by her chest and say I love you

3\. Get naked and then wait for her

4\. Let her suck on it if she needs to

5\. Wait until she sits on your dick

6\. Start moving to feel pleasure

7\. Cum

8\. Say drop by my house and she will

Thank you.


End file.
